


Jelly Beans

by Hakuyaku



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sticky, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuyaku/pseuds/Hakuyaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shape and size doesn't tell a mech's real strength. Some mechs want to hold, others want to be held. Bluestreak had always been seen and treated as the latter. But his crush on a mysterious submissive mech had prompted him to change himself to be a stronger, more reliable and even, more experienced in berth, kind of mech.</p>
<p>But of course, he had some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get this out of my system.
> 
> I use Earth timeline since they're on Earth right now. :D

He was really beautiful.

The most gorgeous mech in Bluestreak's optics. There weren't anything about him that the sniper could complain. And there weren't any seconds he stopped dreaming and wishing that he would turn to look at him, to acknowledge his feelings toward him. And to love him.

But the sniper knew he would never do that. 

And yet, his affection grew. And so his determination to change himself to have that mech look at him.

Whatever it took.

* * *

**_The Ark,..._ **

"So, it goes like this..."

Spike stood on a table in the middle of Rec room, telling another human joke to his Cybertronian friends. It was a rare, valuable down time during the war after they had landed on Earth. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Mirage and Hound was sitting around the table, laughing and chatting with Spike about his jokes, then went on to share some of their own. Meanwhile, at another table, Jazz was playing poker - a human card games, with the twins and Smokescreen. Everybody knew too well who would win in the end anyway. On the other side of the rec room, near the Energon dispenser, the Aerialbots was talking with Ironhide, Ratchet and Wheeljack, probably about Slingshot, who was staying in the medbay after their newest battle with the Decepticons. The injuries weren't that bad actually. It was more about Ratchet knocking him off so he could examine him thoroughly.

It was almost like a normal evening. Almost.

Because nobody seemed to notice the young Praxian sitting alone at a table in the corner, uncharacteristically silent, optics sadly fixed onto his empty energon cube. So far only Smokescreen knew what had made him to be like this. But the gambler had always given the same advice of _"talk to your crush"_ and the Praxian - Bluestreak - found it wasn't really helpful, considering how he would be sure that his crush wouldn't love him back. It was all because of his shy and being one of the youngest Autobots. 

He could still hear them talking.  _"Bluestreak is so naive". "Protect Blue"."Ain't he a cute little mech?"_. With these kinds of talk kept going, that mech would never even look at his way. Suddenly, a servo rested on his shoulder that made the young mech jumped, interrupted him from his thoughts.

"You do realize that cube will never talk to you, right?"

"Leave me alone, Tracks," Bluestreak pouted and ignore the mech.

"Breaking news! Blue finally learns the definition of _'shut the frag up'_!"

Tracks laughed sarcastically and then pulled a chair to sit down next to Bluestreak. The sniper groaned and ignored him again.

"What is it, Blue? Come on, Maybe I can help."

"No, you can't. Nobody can," Bluestreak almost slammed his faceplate down the table in desperation.

Tracks patted his back and grinned, "Let me guess. You have a crush on someone."

Immediately Bluestreak turned to look at him with widened optics and a how-did-you-know faceplate.

"Okay... that was actually a wild guess, but whatever... who is it anyway, Blue?"  

"What's the point? He'll never like me back," Bluestreak looked away.

"Well, you can start by approaching him and say ' _I like you, let's frag'_?"

Bluestreak glared at Tracks.

"At least that works for me," the vain mech shrugged. 

Bluestreak shook his helm and looked away again. He hadn't intended to say anything to Tracks, but the way that mech kept clinging onto him, kept trying to get him to speak really irritated the Praxian. 

"Look, I'm young. And I'm inexperienced. No ways he's gonna want me even for a night. And I want more with him. A serious relationship. Not just an one-night stand," Bluestreak finally said.

"Everybody know you're inexperienced," Tracks commented, "But I'll be honest with you. You're cute and have this certain...," he let go of Bluestreak's shoulders and started waving in his servos around, "...aura of innocence."

"What does that even mean?"

"That means everybody want to frag you."

Bluestreak winced and slowly shifted away from Tracks. The mech laughed and hit his shoulder, "Don't worry, you're not my type. But I'm just saying, you should be more confident about yourself. Each mech has his own assets and so do you. Use them to seduce the mech you like."

Seeing how the sniper didn't seem to be convinced, Tracks smiled and continued, "Come on, what's the worst that can happen? Are you worrying that he'll turn out to be a valve mech like Sunstreaker and you can't-"

Tracks stopped immediately and slapped a servo onto his mouth, realizing what he had just said. But it was too late to take back the words.

"What?" Bluestreak frowned, "Sunstreaker is a valve mech?"

"Pretend that I didn't say anything," Tracks shook his helm and quickly stood up and left before the sniper could ask anything more. 

All mechs had both spikes and valves as their interfacing parts but each had their own preference. Some were spike mechs, who were prefer to be on top. Others were valve mechs, who were more into being on the receiving end. There were also mechs who were comfortable in both ways. But Bluestreak could have never guessed a mech like Sunstreaker would prefer to use his valve in interfacing. 

He turned to look at the twins, who were groaning and shooting glares at Smokescreen as they seemed to have lost another round of poker. Everybody at the Ark knew about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being together, but most would assume that the red mech was the submissive one of the twins. The twins were physically alike, with Sunstreaker being shinier, literally, than his brother. But the yellow mech was as strong, dangerous, uncontrollable and unpredictable as he was beautiful. And there was a certain aura of domination around him and Bluestreak couldn't wrap his helm around the fact that he preferred to be taken than to take. 

But maybe, he could help him out.

* * *

**_The next day,..._ **

Sunstreaker was pretty sure he was being followed.

He had just been back from his patrol with Sideswipe. The red mech had gone to the Rec room to get some Energon while his brother was heading towards the washrack, in hope of cleaning off all of these filthy dusts on his frame as soon as possible. Earth was really a mess and he didn't know how someone could be interested in this planet. It had been a pretty normal day with little things to do, until Sunstreaker suddenly felt like he was being followed. Now, he knew he was beautiful, and while mechs at the  _Ark_  acted like they didn't like his personalities, they were still unable to turn their optics away from his frame. But to stalk him? That was a coward's move.

The yellow mech led himself and the stalker to the washrack and then he suddenly stopped, "I know you're there. Come out before I lose my patience," he said, didn't even bother looking back behind him.

Around the corner, a couple of seconds later, a mech with grey paint job shyly appeared and approached the frontliner. Now Sunstreaker wasn't expecting this, "Why are you following me, Bluestreak?" he asked.

The sniper opened his mouth, then shut it again. He didn't know how to start this, and he didn't know how Sunstreaker would react when he heard what he was about to say. Bluestreak felt like his life was walking on a thin line since he was on the edge of pissing the yellow mech off, "Er... uhm... eeeerrm..."

"Are you going to say anything or do you want me to pull out your glossa for you?" the frontliner growled and Bluestreak snapped immediately.

"I want you to teach me how to pleasure a valve mech!" Bluestreak spitted out the words in this processor as the pressure inside him popped 

"...what?" Sunstreaker was deadpanned.

"Erm...," Bluestreak took a step backward away from the yellow twin.

"Don't you dare walking away from me, Blue!" Sunstreaker took a step towards the sniper and pointed a digit down, as if trying to tell Bluestreak to stay still. "Come back here and tell me what the frag is in your processor!" He wasn't really in a good mood, especially with his tiring frame still covered in dust, and Bluestreak's confusing words and actions only irritated him more.

The young mech froze at he noticed how much he had pissed off probably one of the most dangerous Autobots. In his processor he tried to visualize his escape plan and he kept telling himself this was a horrible idea. But suddenly Sunstreaker growled and stormed towards him as if he was about to tear him apart and Bluestreak had to switch to his most basic instinct and just fragging run.

"Bluestreak, get your aft back here!"

"I'm sooooory! I'm so so sooooryyy! I didn't mean anythiiiiing!!!"

Bluestreak cried as he tried to run as fast as he could from the angry yellow frontliner who was now chasing him. What had he been thinking? Asking for Sunstreaker to help? Why hadn't he foreseen that the yellow mech would extremely pissed off? He had been stupid and desperate and Tracks kept avoiding him and telling him to stop whatever he had been about to ask.

They ran around the _Ark_ , causing havoc and shock among the crew. Prowl almost got pumped into after he had just set a foot out of his office, yelling at both Bluestreak and Sunstreaker, "You know the rules! No running in the hallway unless the Decepticons attack!"

"Frag you and your rules, Prowl!" was the only response from Sunstreaker as he resumed to run after the panicking Praxian.

Suddenly, the young sniper yelped as he crashed into another red mech who had just left the Rec room. The mech stumbled a bit and quickly caught Bluestreak's arm before he fell down. The sniper quickly realized he was Sideswipe, "Blue? What the frag-?"

Before Sideswipe could finish his question, he startled as he saw his brother marching towards him and he didn't seem to be in a very good mood. Bluestreak shrieked and immediately ran to hide behind the red twin's back, shoulders pushing him forward to face the yellow mech, "Don't let him kill me!"

Sideswipe didn't understand what the frag was going on but he had to raise a servo out of panic to stop his brother, "Sunny! Wait! Wait! I'm sure Bluestreak didn't mean to scratch your paint or ruin your wax or whatever it was that made you less beautiful! Don't kill him!"

"I'm not going to kill him, you idiot. I just want some explanations," Sunstreaker stopped and glared at the mech was hiding behind Sideswipe. The red twin frowned and also turned to look at Bluestreak. Carefully he murmured, "You'd better talk, Blue."

Bluestreak was clearly hesitated. Whatever on his processor must be hard to say. The sniper still cling onto Sideswipe, as if if things went bad, he would use the red mech as a stronghold to stand his ground against the yellow mech's rage. 

"I-I...," Bluestreak sighed, "I really really like... a mech. And he's a... valve mech. I've never been with a valve mech before. And I-I don't know..."

"And you don't know how to seduce and pleasure him properly?" Sideswipe finished.

Bluestreak nodded. Sunstreaker sighed and rubbed his forehelm, "This is what I have been chasing you around for?  _Seriously_? It's fragging simple, Blue. You approach him and say  _'I like you, let's frag'_  and then you put your spike into his valve. That's it," he paused, "At least that works for me."

"B-B-But I could hurt him!" 

"You won't. You can't even hurt a bunny. And I'm talking about an Earth's bunny," Sunstreaker shrugged and Sideswipe snickered at his statement.

"But I don't want to fra-um, I mean, interface with a bunny!" 

"Why are we talking about the third base already? Shouldn't Blue start talking to him first?" Sideswipe noted.

"I wanted to! But I can't! I've never been with a valve mech before! I've never been the one who initiates things! I don't know what he'll like, I can't be what he'll expect of me," Bluestreak frowned and pointed a digit towards his chestplate, "Look at me. I'm young, inexperienced, naive, weak, whatever words you guys used to describe me. You guys have always been protecting me, sheltering me and I've always been fighting afar with my sniper rifle, safe and sound from all of the close calls! At least for  **one**  mech, I want to be the one who is responsible, who is strong and capable of protecting him. But I don't know  **how**!"

The twins exchanged quick looks to each other. Both didn't know how to react to the sniper's confession. Finally, Sideswipe looked back at him and put a servo on his shoulder, "Blue, there are other ways of proving you're strong. You don't have to be a big mech like Ironhide or Prime. And you don't have to have fighting skills like us. Being brave is one way of being strong. You should start proving it by approaching him and talking him first. See where it's going from there."

Bluestreak pondered on the red mech's words. Standing next to his twin, Sunstreaker huffed and didn't say anything, but the sniper could see his optics were on him. The twins were alike at the same time they were different. Both were arrogant, but Sideswipe had always been the friendlier, less violent, more sociable and seemingly normal than his twin. Maybe that was why he was always assumed to be the 'bottom mech'.

That. Or maybe none, besides from Sunstreaker, knew him  **truly**  well.

"Can you help me? Well... initiating things? Like flirting or... you know?"

"And why should we help you?" Sunstreaker grunted.

"Because you're experienced in these kinds of things and you're a valve mech, too! You can give me advises on how to treat and seduce a valve m-"

Bluestreak suddenly realized how he had just set himself on fire after and immediately repeated the same actions as Tracks, slapping a servo on his mouth and stared at Sunstreaker with widened optics full of regret.

"What did you just say?" the yellow twin growled, even Sideswipe seemed to be surprised at Bluestreak's words.

"Erm... nothing?" the sniper slowly backed away from Sunstreaker but the frontliner had quickly gripped his arm.

"Tracks told you, didn't he?"

Bluestreak quickly shook his helm but his silence and panic had spoken all.

Sunstreaker let go of Bluestreak and turned around, mumbling, "I'm going to fragging murder him." Immediately, both Sideswipe and Bluestreak ran forward to hold the enraged yellow Lamborghini and keep telling him to calm down. 

A couple of months ago, there had happened to be a party to celebrate a big victory for the Autobots. Like most of the mechs at the party, Tracks and the twins had drowned themselves in high-grade and as a results, all were charged up. When they had reached the twins' quarter, as anyone could have guessed, they had fragged under the encouragement of the high-grade's effect. Sunstreaker personally didn't remember much but he would never forget how he had waken up coating in transfluids and it was fragging disgusting and arousing at the same time. But it hadn't stopped there as both Tracks and Sideswipe had reminded him how many times he had begged to be fragged and kept telling them how much he loved having his valve filled. Thanks to that accident, Tracks had found out the deadly, vain and unstable frontliner actually was submissive in berth. 

Both Sunstreaker and Tracks had made a deal not to tell this to anyone. Tracks would never want to admit he had shared berth with his long-timed rival and Sunstreaker would never want anyone to know he was a valve mech. It would ruin his reputation and damage the image he had built for so long. Sideswipe didn't care though. But as long as Sunstreaker was comfortable, he wouldn't mind being assumed as a valve mech in his place. He personally even thought that it was kind of interested, that looks could be deceiving.

Like the case with Bluestreak here.

"Sunny! Calm down! He doesn't worth it!" Sideswipe tightly hugged his brother from behind to hold him down, a servo rubbing up and down on his yellow chassis to calm him down like petting and taming an angry predator, "Think of the paint! His blue paint doesn't look good with yellow! And they're gonna stick on you for years! It's gonna be fragging hideous!"

"Actually blue can still go with ye...," Bluestreak raised a digit while having this other arm wrapping around the yellow mech’s left leg.

"Shut up, Blue."

Sideswipe snapped and glared at the sniper. Bluestreak shut up immediately and continued to observe the twins with worries colored his faceplate. He saw Sideswipe nuzzled against his twin's helm fins and whispered something into his audials. Whatever he did, it worked and seemed to have calmed Sunstreaker down. The yellow twin whined and had stopped struggling, letting his brother pet his helm like an obedient cat. It was at that moment that Sideswipe turned to look at Bluestreak, he said while keeping the yellow twin in his arms.

"If we help you to win this mech's spark, can you keep what you've learned from Tracks a secret?"

Bluestreak widened his optics and was about to open his mouth, claiming that he wouldn't tell this to anyone and go find help from someone else if the brothers didn't feel comfortable. He didn't mean this to be like some sort of blackmail for the twins, especially for Sunstreaker, who had spent almost all of his life to build a tough image. But at the same time, he wanted that mech so much. He had tried to ignore and had tried to convince himself that he would never be the mech he wanted him to be. But it was at the moment he was about to give up his dreams, an opportunity knocked on his door. 

Everybody had been busy with the war and none would even think about establishing a relationship. One-night stand was a common thing to relive stress and have some time-off from the ongoing war. Due to those reasons, Bluestreak had never had courage to ask anyone for help. 

But the twins... Sideswipe had been asking him, telling him to keep Sunstreaker's interfacing preference a secret in exchange for their help. This could be the one-time opportunity and Bluestreak hated himself to think that he had to take it.

"I can keep it a secret," Bluestreak nodded, wouldn't dare to look into Sideswipe's optics, "As long as you two help me..."

"Deal." Sideswipe let go of his twin and walked towards the young Praxian, "You're gonna have so many things to learn from us, Blue."

Bluestreak shivered as he saw the strange, mischievous smirk on the red twin's faceplate just like every time he was about to play a prank.

"And this is going to be  **fun**."


	2. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike made a mistake by giving Sideswipe - the notorious prankster of the Ark - ideas. Bluestreak helped the twins preparing tools for their upcoming seduction training.

By the time the next morning came, everybody knew about how Sunstreaker had aggressively chasing Bluestreak around the Ark.

But of course, none had ever found out about their deal. When asked, they only said that Bluestreak had pissed Sunstreaker off by accidentally scratch his paint. To everybody at the Ark, it was a pretty convincing reason, considering how the fronliner loved his own frame so much that he could even frag himself, literally.  

Well, _almost_ everybody.

Because Smokescreen knew better. He had been Bluestreak's best friend and roommate so nothing could get past his optics. The gambler had noticed something seemed off about his friend by the time he came back to their quarter. The sniper was quieter than he had been ever since he had a crush on a mysterious mech that Smokescreen didn't even know. If it had been a simple chase then Bluestreak wouldn't look like he had made the worst mistake of his life, not to mention he had come back in one piece after ruining the most narcissistic mech's paint job on the Ark. 

Determined to get the truth from his friend, Smokescreen caught Bluestreak before he went out of their room to begin his shift, grabbing his arm and pulled him close, "Blue, what's up with you and Sunstreaker?"

"Wh-what? No! No, nothing! He was just mad at me for ruining his paint, that's all!"

"Please don't even try to lie. You're worse than Pinocchio and you don't even have his nose," Smokescreen grinned and poke his friend's cheekplate.

Bluestreak opened his mouth, and closed it again. He knew Smokescreen would try to annoy him all day just to get him to answer truthfully. The last time he did that had almost fried one of Bluestreak's circuits. But the twins wouldn't be happy to hear he had told their deal to someone else and Sunstreaker would seriously murder him.

And Sunstreaker was no doubt scarier than Smokescreen.

But Smokescreen was determined of getting an answer from his best friend, kept poking him and mumbling  _'tell me, tell me, tell me'_  and Bluestreak felt like he was going to offline from the amount of annoyance he had to endure.

"Primus! Smokey, stop! I just asked the twins to help me winning my crush!" Bluestreak yelled and shoved Smokescreen away.

"What? And they agreed to help you? Seriously?"

"Actually, it was Sides who agreed, not sure about Sunstreaker but they'll teach me how to seduce the mech I like," Bluestreak timidly looked down onto the floor.

Suddenly, Smokescreen burst out laughing that caused the sniper to look up, "Fragging really? Blue, the twins are troubles! And how can you be so sure they can help you? Mechs usually run whenever Sunstreaker growls and Sideswipe is up to something. They don't know what they're doing."

"But they're more experienced in this field than me. They must know what they're doing!" 

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the REC room..._ **

"I don't know what we're doing."

Sideswipe said after finishing his energon cube. There weren't many mechs in the room right now, mostly just came in to grab an energon cube then off to their shift. The twins occupied their favorite spot, a table in the corner of the room, away from the energon dispenser and easy attention. They had a couple of hours for themselves before their shifts began. 

"Probably the reason why we ended up being together," Sunstreaker mumbled. Even though he knew too well what his brother was referring to, but he knew why they had to help Bluestreak. After making the deal with the sniper, they had tried to ask him the identity of the mech he had a crush on. But Bluestreak had determined not to let anyone know who he was secretly in love with.

"Are you complaining?" Sideswipe shifted closer to his twin and gave him a look, "Because you do know I ain't gonna dump you even if you are, right?"

"The one who should do the dumping is me, but sadly, yes, I'm stuck with you like being stuck on a sticky floor in an old theater during a documentary about how idiot's brain works."

"That's a bit too long for a come-back, don't you think?" Sideswipe poked his brother, "But aren't you a naughty mech? Using that many  _'sticky'_  words. You remind me of last night."

Before Sunstreaker could say something, he heard Sideswipe talked through their spark bond and started sending images and feelings towards him,  _//Need me to remind you as well?//_

_//No! Sides, you stop right now or-//_

_//Or what? You're gonna jump on me and ask me to stretch your valve with my spike? Like last night?//_

To demonstrate his words, Sideswipe sent through the bond the memories of last night, when the twins had come back to their quarter after making a deal with Bluestreak. For unknown reasons, best guess would be Sunstreaker's wish of stress and frustration release, he had pushed Sideswipe onto the berth and straddled him. Before the red twin could ask, his brother had revealed his valve and rubbed it against his codpiece, demanding him to frag him without any preparation. Their quarter had soon been filled with gasps, moans, screaming in pleasure and clashing metals after that. And it had been a pain in the aft in the aftermath, especially for Sideswipe, since he had to clean their transfluid-covered berth by himself since Sunstreaker had been too tired from the fragging.

_//You love that, don't you? Playing rough? Honestly, I did hold myself back a bit last night. You know what would happen if I didn't? You wouldn't be walking straight for weeks. You wouldn't be able to walk at all//_

Sideswipe wrapped his arm around his brother's waist and felt him shivering in return.  _//Sides, you stop now...//_

 _//Feeling hot, aren't you? Just like your valve whenever I frag you. It's always so tight, wet, hot and eager for me. I love it whenever you beg for my spike. And I love your face even more when I drive it deep inside you. So beautiful//_ , the red twin lowered his arm to cup Sunstreaker's aft and slightly groped it.

The yellow mech twitched and winced. His servos curled into fists and his frame was shaking, trying to fight off the charge that was slowly building up inside him thanks to his brother's words and images. He really wanted to punch Sideswipe right now to shut him up, but at the same time the picture in which he took his spike so deep had weaken his frames and even his valve started to feel wet. 

 _//Sides...//_  it sounded more like a begging moan right now.

 _//Hmm? You want me to frag you again? Maybe right here, right now? Lying on the table, spreading your legs and asking me to ravish your valve with my mouth and glossa? Or lying on your front and let my thick spike ram into you from behind? For everyone in the REC room to see who you belong to? Maybe I'll even ask one of them to push his spike into your talented mouth while I'm fragging you//_  Sideswipe grinned and caressed his brother's aft.

Sunstreaker gasped and bowed down, looking at the table to hide his dimly lit optics filled with needs. Watching Sunstreaker got fragged or letting others see Sideswipe fragging him had been the red mech’s fetish. To him, it was a cruel claim of possession, letting others know whom his twin belonged to, even if they got to interface with him, Sunstreaker would never be theirs. Sadly, beside their one-night-stand with Tracks, they hadn’t done this with anyone else. But Sideswipe kept the images from their night with Tracks in his databank and sometimes used them to tease Sunstreaker.

Like what he was doing now.

 _//I'm gonna make you scream my designation when I frag you right here. Hard and fast like you've never taken a spike before. I'm gonna fill you so much that you'll beg me to stop because you'll be too full to take anymore. And then I'll sit back to watch my transfluid slowly leaking from your swollen valve. You like that, don't you? Being used and treated like a cheap whore,//_  Sideswipe leaned closer to lay a gentle kiss on the shaking mech's helm fin while continued to send his imaginations toward him through their bond.

"Feeling wet yet, whore?" to end his cruel and pleasuring torture, Sideswipe whispered into his twin's audial and groped his aft again, harder this time. He heard a small cry from Sunstreaker, knowing too well he would actually overload if he kept doing this. And this was when he told himself to stop and leave the fun to continue later on, with Sunstreaker being charged up, they would no doubt get into another rough and long interfacing that both enjoyed. Sideswipe kissed his brother gently on his cheek and stood up, "See you in berth later, Sunny."

He left his brother there at the table and walked towards Bumblebee and Spike, who were talking and laughing with each other like good friends they were. As he was about to say  _'hello'_  to the duo, he spotted something in Spike's hand, a bag or some sort, and there were colorful tiny beads inside it, "Hey, Spike, what's in your hand?"

"Oh, hey, Sides," Spike raised a hand to greet the giant red mech that was approaching the table he was standing on, "These are jelly beans. Carly gave them to me."

"What are jelly beans?" Bumblebee asked.

"They are candies. You know? Sweet treats. Every bean has its own color and flavor, usually fruits. They mix them up in the bag so we won't know what flavor we can have," Spike smiled.

Sideswipe rubbed his chin, "They look funny. And they sound funny. You know what? You've just given me an idea...," the red mech grinned and made both the yellow minibot and Spike realize they had just done something they shouldn't have: giving the prankster of the  _Ark_  ideas. Sideswipe’s thoughts were soon interrupted as Jazz raised his voice.

"Sides, why does Sunny look like someone have just stolen his wax?" Jazz asked as he walked past the red twin, tilting his helm towards Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe turned around to see and had to stop himself from laughing as he could sense his brother's glare aiming towards him. To outsiders, it really looked like Sunstreaker was about to murder someone. But to Sideswipe, he could sense his brother's lust and sexual frustration, to put it mildly, he was actually screaming for Sideswipe to take him as soon as possible. 

Just made Sideswipe want to torture him some more.

"He's having mood-swing from waking up at the wrong side of the berth. Ignore him," Sideswipe shrugged and replied to Jazz's question. 

The saboteur looked at both of twins, shrugged and then walked to a table to join Ironhide and Prowl. He didn't know that the red twin was sending more and more erotic images and whispering words to his brother through their bond, to the point that Sunstreaker couldn't take it anymore, standing up and storming towards Sideswipe. Without a word, he roughly grabbed his twin's arm and pulled him out of the REC room under surprising optics of everyone in there.

"Hey, Bee, Spike, thank you for the idea!" Sideswipe laughed before being pulled out of the room and the door shutting tight behind him.

Bumblebee frowned and looked at his human friend, "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't worry. Those are just candies. Candies can't hurt anyone," Spike laughed nervously, feeling a bit uneasy himself, "Can they?"

* * *

**_That night..._ **

Bluestreak almost had a spark attack when he received Sideswipe's message.

The twins had probably been back from their patrol, sitting in their quarter waiting for Bluestreak to show up. The sniper knew too well what this was all about - the deal he had made with them. Smokescreen had given him a lengthy explanation why he shouldn't make any deals with the twins, and that he would get himself in troubles if he kept being involved into whatever they did. To be honest, Smokescreen did make Bluestreak scare and be more cautious of the brothers, but maybe there were more to the twins than met the eye. Just like how Sunstreaker was actually a valve mech instead of being a total dominator in berth as everyone assumed and Sideswipe seemed to be more than just a friendly and playful mech. The Ark knew them as frontliners, joker in Sideswipe's case and jerk in Sunstreaker's case, but overall, troublemakers. They were strong, tough and almost unstoppable in battle and probably those were the reasons why they were needed in the Autobot's rank. Not many wished to know how they first met, their love life or even their past, and they even seemed to prefer it that way. Being close yet also distancing themselves from others.

In the end, Bluestreak just decided that  _'frag everything, he was gonna do this anyway'_. He took a deep breath and found his way to the twins's quarter, wandering what they would do to him. Smokescreen's speech was still dancing around in his processor and he quickly pushed him off. Instead, he thought of the mech he loved and the chance that they could be together as a motivation for him to knock on the door and said, "It's Bluestreak. I'm here."

A couple of unsettling seconds later, Bluestreak heard Sideswipe's voice, "Come on in. It's not locked."

The young sniper took another deep breath and pushed a servo onto the door command's pad to have it opened. He took a step inside and almost had to turn away when he saw Sunstreaker was sitting on his brother's laps, purring and moaning when he kissed him. Meanwhile, Sideswipe was wrapping an arm around Sunstreaker's lower frame, caressing his yellow thighs and aft while biting, sucking and nibbling his twin's lips. 

"Ah...uhm... maybe I'll come back later," Bluestreak stuttered and was about to turn away.

"Nah, just relax. C'mon, Blue, we just got bored while waiting for you. You ain't gonna leave us hanging right?" Sideswipe grinned and looked at the sniper, "Besides, if you can't handle us being intimate in front of you, how are you expected to learn anything to love the mech you want?"

Sideswipe sure knew how to use his words to influence other mechs.

Bluestreak sighed and turned around, "Fine. What am I gonna do now? Aside from watching you too making out with each other? And what's with Sunstreaker? He looks so...," Bluestreak narrowed his optics as he looked at the quiet, comfortable and relaxed yellow frontliner on Sideswipe's laps, "...erm... not as murderous as usual?"

Sideswipe laughed and pet his brother's helm fin, "Looks like he's living up to his nickname, right? Ah, yes, this is how he looks when you give him what he wants. He's all gentle and cute like a kitten."

Sunstreaker growled and gave his brother a scowl, but didn't say anything.

"And about your deal. Today's lesson is very simple, to at least give you some necessary preparation. You're gonna help us with some painting for tools for our training."

"What tools?" Bluestreak sat down on the floor opposite of the twins.

"These are," Sideswipe said as he picked up a round object on the floor and held it before the sniper's optics. It was then Bluestreak realized there was a pile of it next to Sideswipe. "These are jelly beans," the red mech continued and gave Bluestreak the  _'jelly bean'_.

Of course Bluestreak hadn't heard of it before. He took the  _'jelly bean' -_  a small, round, grey, hard and dull object - in his servo, eyeing it with cautious and suspicious optics. 

"These aren't beans. These are rocks," Bluestreak frowned and remarked. Immediately after that, the sniper received a glare from the red twin and a  _'jelly bean'_  right at his helm, "OW! What was that for?" he yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

"For being an unnecessary smart-aft," Sideswipe shrugged, "Imagination and creativity is important during a relationship. Like... vanilla interfacing is only fun at first, but it's gonna get boring fast. You have to be creative, thinking more ways to pleasure the mech you love," the red twin finished his sentence by kissing his brother's nose.

Bluestreak groaned, "Alright... so you want me to think these rocks are... some kind of beans?"

"Yes," Sideswipe nodded, "And you're gonna help us painting all of these. Make them colorful."

Sunstreaker let go of Sideswipe and stood up. Both Sideswipe and Bluestreak looked at the fronliner as he approached his closet and pull out some art supplements, brushes and paints, in every size and colors. Now that was a surprise. Who would ever have thought Sunstreaker liked to paint?

"Wait, you paint?" Bluestreak asked, looking at the yellow mech.

"What? You have a problem with that?" Sunstreaker glared at the sniper as he put down the paints onto the floor. 

Bluestreak immediately shook his helm and smiled nervously, "O-of course not! I-It's good to have some hobbies!"

Sunstreaker sighed and sat down, speaking through the bond to Sideswipe  _//I hope you know what you're doing with him//_

 _//As always, I don't. But if we're going to teach him the art of seduction, better do it in the most funny and creative way possible, right?//_  Sideswipe grinned and gave his brother a quick look before turning his optics back to Bluestreak, "As I said, you have to be creative. It's a good way to charm and keep your mech to yourself. For starter, pick up a _‘jelly bean’_ and start coloring it. Anyway you like. Relax and let your imagination flows."

Bluestreak was a bit surprise at the strange lesson. The twins weren't known for being gentle and caring, or maybe not many knew them at all. Smokescreen kept repeating that Bluestreak would be in trouble and be used as some kind of pawns for Sideswipe's pranks. Or worst. They would even make fun of him and ruin his image. But now, as he had just picked up a  _'jelly bean'_ , he looked at the dull object and then at the paint nearby, he couldn't hep but think  _'Well, maybe this wasn't so bad after all'_.

The sniper let out a sigh, more like in relief, and then grabbed the blue paint and a brush to start his first  _'jelly bean'_. It was quite a peaceful night, much to Bluestreak's surprise. There were no yelling, no chasing and running in the hallway, no mech panicking, no Decepticons' attacks and nothing could make the relaxing scene with three mechs painting rocks rise above PG rating. Occasionally, Bluestreak would look up from his horribly painted  _'jelly bean'_  and spot Sideswipe stealing a few discreet kisses from Sunstreaker, and vice versa. It was such a tender and loving scene that the sniper didn't expect these interactions coming from two tough, even aggressive frontliners. The scene that Bluestreak could only wish one day he would be able to do the same to the mech he loved.

It took them a couple of hours to finish painting the  _'jelly beans'_. The rocks were now covered in colors, to be honest, they did look really pretty, better than their old, boring and dull grey shade. "So... relaxing and being more creative. I get it," Bluestreak nodded, remembering Sideswipe's words, "Now what do we do with these ro-erm... jelly beans?"

"Oh, this is where the fun starts," Sideswipe again grinned mischievously that made the sniper tense, "But I'll keep you in suspend and tell you later, alright? Now you'd better come back before Smokey storming in here to rescue you from us."

"Erm... thanks for the lesson... I guess," Bluestreak said and stood up, his relaxed feelings had gone by the time Sideswipe finished his sentence. As he was about to turn away to leave the twins's quarter, he stopped as he heard Sideswipe's voice, "You know, Blue. Creating surprises is also a good and creative way to charm others."

"What?" Bluestreak frowned and turned around.

"Like this," Sideswipe smirked and stepped closer to the sniper. Before Bluestreak could react, the red mech had laid a gentle and quick kiss upon his cheek. 

Bluestreak felt like his system was shutting down.

It took him a couple of minutes to calm down and release himself from the frozen state. Immediately, Bluestreak looked at Sunstreaker and saw he was glaring at him. Actually, Sunstreaker was always glaring at others but Bluestreak felt like he was going to offline him with just a glare. And with Sunstreaker, he could pretty much murder mechs with almost everything. 

"I'm sooory! I didn't mean tooo! Please forgive meee!!!"

Bluestreak panicked and quickly ran out of the room before receiving the yellow mech's full rage, let the door shut tight behind him.  He didn't know that behind the closed door, Sideswipe was laughing too hard he almost choked. Sunstreaker glared at his twin, huffed and climbed onto his berth. Sensing his brother mild irritation, Sideswipe stopped laughing and followed Sunstreaker, lying down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you jealous?" 

"No," Sunstreaker mumbled. They seldom asked another mech to join them in interfacing since Sunstreaker didn't want others to find out him being a valve mech. But the thought was still there so in some rare times they did invite a mech to join them, simply for stress release and nothing else. In times like those, Sideswipe was the one who did the fragging while Sunstreaker doing oral. Not once Sunstreaker let others enter him or let Sideswipe penetrated him in front of their optics.  

Well, except for Tracks. 

Seeing Sideswipe kiss Bluestreak was strange. Since Sunstreaker knew where this was going, it wouldn't stop at a simple painting lesson like today. It seemed to be Sideswipe had different ideas in his processor and refused to share them with his twin. It kind of irritated the fronliner when Sideswipe keeping things from him like this. 

"Sunny, you know I'm just teasing him," Sideswipe said and planted a light kiss upon his brother's lips.

"Are you?" Sunstreaker pouted, "I have quite a few ideas what you're going to  _'teach'_  him next." 

Sideswipe smiled and kissed him again, "Well, someone has to teach him how to frag properly, right? Don't worry...," Sideswipe grinned and moved down to kiss Sunstreaker's neck, "I'll always make sure to _share_ him with you."

Sunstreaker gasped and tilted his helm aside, allowing Sideswipe to plant more kisses and tender bite upon his throat. He whispered, wrapping his arms around his red twin.

"You'd better do so, you twat."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
